


Didn't Set Out To Be A Hero

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Trope Bingo [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Short fic written to the trope_bingo prompt,accidental hero.Ignores the show canon for what happens with Blithe's character, but sort of meshes with the book canon and what I've read on the wiki page(s) about the actual man.





	Didn't Set Out To Be A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written to the trope_bingo prompt, _accidental hero_.
> 
> Ignores the show canon for what happens with Blithe's character, but sort of meshes with the book canon and what I've read on the wiki page(s) about the actual man.

Truthfully Albert Blithe hadn't set out to be a hero.

Sure he had joined the military and then paratroopers, but it wasn't because he wanted to be a hero like the rest of the men who had gone into training with him. He'd just wanted to help rid of the world of a bully that it didn't need or want in power.

And coming back to the line, he hadn't expected that anyone would remember him well enough to care that he was back among them on the front lines of the war. Because taking a shot to the shoulder and neck with only an ugly scar behind for his troubles, Blithe didn't feel like he should be called a hero - accidental or otherwise.

But the officers and the other men proved him wrong. Unexpectedly they did welcome him back among the silence of the replacements that stare at his back, who were curious, but didn't feel brave enough to voice their questions.

_"I wish the others wouldn't treat me like this."_

_"You're a hero to them because you took a scouting run that showed them where the enemy was and that you could be brave as well."_

_"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."_

Blithe rubbed lightly at his shoulder as the winter cold settled in around them and hunkered down next to Doc Roe for the night.


End file.
